


A Million Miles From Somewhere, Later I'll Be Home

by Rhidee



Series: Fighting For A Better Today [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: <-- these things aren't big in this fic but are still a thing thx, Autistic Angus, Autistic Lup, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Joyful, Multi, Taako has OCD, a fic that's really about pushing through bad times to get to good ones, if you're reading this i believe in you you can do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhidee/pseuds/Rhidee
Summary: Later, they get the good ending they deserve.  And it never truly stops.





	A Million Miles From Somewhere, Later I'll Be Home

Now, a lonely journal keeper stands, nobody at her side, fighting for a cause she has no choice but to believe in.  

Now, trapped in a prison of her own making, half of a whole stands screaming at the emptiness, other half a world apart yet so close.

Now, an elf stands holding an umbrella.  He is an only child.  He has always been an only child.  He cares for nobody, as nobody has cared for him.

Now, a muscular man, so kind, is obsessed with a revenge plot he would have once been able to let go of.  The lessons he learned have been lost.  He must do everything himself.  He has to take the big hits for all.

Now, a gruff old dwarf sits alone in a bar.  He cannot communicate with anyone.  What he learned as been lost, with his compassion.  A friend he never knew sits alone with a chessboard.

Now, a boy, with no choice but to act a man, struggles to solve a mystery far too gruesome for young eyes.  He cannot flinch from the body.  A detective never shows weakness.  No matter what he lost.

Now, one who was once the most amazing captain, is lost.  Screaming in his own mind, words lost, his name all that's left.  He delivers water to a woman, his eyes bright but his soul so, so heavy.

Now, a man who was once so deeply in love, remembers nothing.  He follows a quest he gave himself, and yearns for something he doesn't quite recall.

Now, seven items of immense power leech the worlds joy.  Now, a large destruction creeps ever so slowly closer.  Now, the world is broken.

 

But later...

 

Later, on a sunny day, an elf sits up next to the love of her life and stretches loudly.  She pokes him and kisses him until he wakes up.  He sees her smile, and likens it to the sun.  They go and eat breakfast, prepared by the worlds best chef, who's happily showing his boy the ins and outs of the kitchen.  The man tries to help cook, resulting in some burnt scrambled eggs that he arranges in a heart shape for the love of his life.  She laughs, and a dwarf with braids in his hair, small and precise, as if made by a child, comes and steals pancakes from the plates.  The worlds best chef scolds him, but makes sure to make extra, just how the dwarf likes them.  The boy kicks his feet on the counter where he stirs pancake batter with gusto, one hand occasionally pausing to flap with joy.  

Later, two dogs jump on a scruffy boy and his dwarf dad, as a muscular man laughs broadly, carefree, and half hardheartedly urges them back.  The most amazing captain, back from his most recent exploration, laughs at their luck from the comfort of a counter top.  The dwarf, feeling slighted, tugs his friend to the floor where they both get trapped by the large soft puppyness of the muscle mans dog.  Out of view, a joyful journal keeper snickers at their antics, before having her attention drawn softly away by the elf woman, who smiles with a million teeth and slam dunks a pie to her face before running away laughing.  The pie flavored journal keeper laughs loudly before hurling a clump of pie back, starting what becomes to be known as The Great Pie Time.

Later, the worlds greatest captain discovers the most beautiful sight he's ever seen in all of the years of exploration.  He sketches it for the journal keeper, far but so close, in the book she gave him.

Later, an elf woman flaps her hands and helps her brother out of a loop.  He smiles, thankful, complete.  They don't need to speak.  They are much too close for that.  The moment gets too real, so mr brand loyalty slaps a sticker with his face on it on his sister, and runs out chortling.  His sister lets out an shriek and goes running after, muffling her giggles the whole way.

Later, a dwarf hugs his child, so close.  He gives his daughter everything she's always wanted but never asked for, and she smiles knowing he cares in more ways than words can say.  

Later, the worlds best chef jumps on the worlds okayest reaper and trusts with all his heart and barely a thought that he'll be safe and caught.

Later, and once more, and a thousand times over, they get a happy ending.  Later, they are complete, are fulfilled, are together.  Later, they are joyful and joking and living a thousand dreams each day.  Later makes it worth it.  

Because later is a zillion possibilities, some bad and some good, but these are the ones that count.  The moments, the snatches of time, where you are more happy than you've ever been before.  

So now, all stand and move slowly, unknowingly, to later and all of its joys.

Pushing for a later that counts.  They don't know if it'll work.  But we do.

A narrator smirks, the manifestation of the story told, and says the most badass thing possible after giving all this word significance.

See you later.


End file.
